The Pixar Theory
The Pixar Theory is a potential movie by user Our Green Tornado, which weaves out the wonderful tale of the Pixar Theory by Jon Negroni. It is loosely based on the Back To The Future series, especially Part II. Pixar Theory Timeline The Good Dinosaur(prehistory) According to Negroni, the much longer time the dinosaurs had to evolve allowed them to develop their own intelligence: in the film, they have a language and practice farming and animal husbandry. At the time the film takes place, millions of years after their non-occurring extinction, the dominant dinosaurs are obsessed with survival due to scarce food and hostile environments, while mammals (including humans) are beginning to thrive. Even though dinosaurs still die out, this longstanding evolution causes many weird-looking creatures to emerge, like the dreaded cluckers, those seen in Thunderclap's gang, the anglerfish in Finding Nemo, and those from Paradise Falls in Up. Magic, a result of this alternative evolution, would be discovered and secretly handled by some humans in the future. This includes the witch in Brave, Charles Muntz in Up (who uses it in his inventions to live an exceedingly long and healthy life and make dogs talk), and the government experimentations to create supers in The Incredibles. Magic would also make animals gradually intelligent. The scarcity of fossil fuels, another effect of dinosaurs existing for more time, prompts humanity to look for alternative fuels much before they would in our timeline. This is alluded to in the Cars franchise, in which an oil crisis related to "dead dinosaurs" is mentioned, and Dinoco's logo is a living dinosaur. As a result of this earlier concern about an oil crisis, humanity develops technology faster, and this would explain the advanced technology seen in The Incredibles, which takes place in the 1950-60s, and the survival of humans much after Cars. The zero-point energy discovered by Syndrome would be the "human energy" so important in this universe. Brave(10th Century) Early in the Middle Ages, objects and animals are seen behaving like humans due to magic handled by a witch apparently related to mysterious blue lights known as will-o'-the-wisps, which appear in the woods. The witch experimented on various animals, which acquired intelligence and personality and interbred, eventually expanding their population. The witch is in fact Boo from Monsters, Inc., who had used magic to time travel to this time. The Incredibles 1 and 2(1950s and 1960s) Brad Bird, the director of The Incredibles, confirmed that it takes place in an alternate version of the early 1960s, thus placing the film's prologue at the late 1940s. Both the superpowers and the zero-point energy mastered by Syndrome are results of the same magic seen in Brave. Toys would eventually absorb the zero-point energy, which can travel through wavelengths, and acquire the potential they offer. Negroni also states that one of the signs of the machine rebellion against humans in this chronology is seen when the Omnidroid v.10, a highly improved AI machine, turns back on Syndrome, its own creator, and starts attacking random people. He also suggests that the superheroes' deaths because of their capes stuck on inanimate objects, such as Stratogale who died because her cape got stuck on an airplane turbine, were not accidental. Also, we see a restaurant called Luxo's deli, probably a chain. This restaurant grows into more businesses, as seen in other movies. Mr. Incredible reads a newspaper in one scene called the Metroville Tribune, and on one side, it says it was published on Monday, May 16, 1962, which means that the prologue took place in 1947. In Incredibles 2, it's revealed that Tripledent Gum existed in the 1960s. Also in Incredibles 2, the villain of the story, Evelyn Deavor has a message she wants to send. If you pay attention when the Screen Slaver is giving the monologue over the screens, she is saying that people are obsessed with technology. Evelyn has also said to Helen Parr that she believes humans will always prefer ease over quality. Because Evelyn is caught, people continue to be obsessed with technology, so technology advances and - with a little help from Syndrome's learning A.I. - would learn to make things easier for humans, which leads to the way BnL technology treats humans in Wall-E. Toy Story 1 and 2(1995-1996) An inanimate-object organized society is first shown, with toys living under their own code of rules, in secrecy of humans. They later find out that human love can be a source of energy, and learn that being abandoned by humans is dangerous, thus questioning their purpose of life. For example, Jessie feels resentful towards the fact that her former owner, Emily, abandoned her. Finding Nemo and Finding Dory(2003-2004) The first known intelligent animals are seen. Fish form a fairly advanced society, with schools and network systems, and birds are also shown to be intelligent. This would be a result of experimentation with the same mysterious energy handled by the witch, and that gave supers their powers. Dory's short-term memory loss would mean that fish are evolving very fast, with the intelligence failing to fully or properly develop in some of them. Even though they do not communicate with humans yet, fish show resentment towards humans because they pollute the environment and cage them. The dentist's aquarium fish devise elaborate plans which eventually allow them to flee their captivity. In Finding Dory, Hank is the first to show a clear despise or fear about human treatment of sea creatures, and a toy fish (an inanimate object) apparently helps Marlin and Nemo to escape a small aquarium. Inside Out(2004) Inside Out is said to take place in the same year as it was released, due to Riley owning a Skype laptop and the presence of smartphones throughout the film. It is shown that a child's joy is much more powerful and active than the other emotions, while in an adult, joy, sadness, fear, anger and disgust seem to co-operate with relatively the same level of importance(and, in About Ultron, Iron Man who represents joy and Captain America who represents sadness are co-leaders). Negroni sees this as a connection to Monsters, Inc. in which laughter(joy) is said to contain much more energy than screaming (fear), thus being more effective to sustain the monster society. Also, Riley's imaginary friend in the film, Bing Bong, is described as her perception of a monster from the future, who occasionally visited her and tried to make her laugh in order to obtain her energy. It is also thought that the emotions are what keeps AI like WALL-E functional, and that is why he is the only one of all the other WALL-Es still alive, due to his fascination of all things to do with humans. In Cars 2, there is an energy crisis, which is because of the long-term absence of humans. However, Riley and her classmates were seen in Finding Dory, which means that Inside Out took place around 2004. Coco(2006) In Coco, we learn that Lightning McQueen had a human driver, named Bobby, at that time due to an easter egg of Lightning McQueen shoes worn by Bobby. Also, the town from Coco is seen briefly on a computer screen in Cars 3. In Coco, we see that if someone is forgotten they fade. Just like Bing Bong's death in Inside Out because there were no memory orbs left of him. The deaths of the characters even looked similar. Up(2007) After a judicial decision, Carl has to give up his old house to a corporation that is expanding in the city, while in WALL-E, Buy n Large is the cause for polluting the Earth and wiping out life in the distant future, as a result of technology overreach. Negroni proposes that the two movies refer to the same corporation. Charles Muntz invents collars which allow dogs to express verbally. This would be another use of the old magic. Furthermore, Negroni concludes that Up may take place after Toy Story 3, because an easter egg in the latter shows a postcard from Ellie and Carl. Luxo, Inc. is seen once again near the beginning. Carl's pills come from "Luxo Drugs". Ratatouille(2007) Communication between humans and animals is first seen, with Remy mimicking to Linguini and controlling his movements, and later his entire rat colony working in Gusteau's kitchen. Remy has outstanding abilities in cooking, better than any human seen, perhaps even Gusteau; he also walks on two paws, cleans his hands and reads. It is shown that his colony, especially his father, sees humans as enemies, prompting a negative sentiment in animals towards humans. Negroni suggests that after the events of the movie, the main villain, Chef Skinner, spread the rumour that animals, or at least some of them, were intelligent and capable of even outperforming humans. Toy Story 3(2010) A postcard of Carl and Ellie in Andy's room, an easter egg in the movie, puts it chronologically before or after Up as it is unknown when Carl gave this postcard to Andy, it could have been given after the events of Up. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear shows a strong animosity towards humans after his owner Daisy replaced him. Moved by hatred, he starts to lead a toy population and believes that every toy will be sooner or later discarded by the humans who own them. This provides another reason for why human-made objects are motivated to take over(and the very reason why the director hadn't abandoned her miniature Obsidian Fury until the day she died, since being isolated from humans are dangerous to toys. In a scene where Sasha Knight from Sasha & Company finds the director's dead body encased and preserved inside an iron suit like Iron Man, she also finds the miniature Jaeger on a round table next to the body.). In this film, we briefly see that Buzz Lightyear's batteries are produced by the mega corporation Buy n Large (BnL), which shows great importance in later films. The Cars Series(2110~2804) In WALL-E, BnL had to send the remaining humans into space in starships in the early 22nd century. Negroni suggests that the Cars franchise takes place after these events (and before the events of WALL-E, which is set about eight centuries after the ships departed), when Earth was dominated by the machines (cars). While the Cars franchise is clearly set on Earth, no humans are seen, suggesting it may take place in a different time period, possibly after they were wiped out. We can also see that there are still some animals on Earth, because some birds are seen on a telephone wire during the "Life is a Highway" montage. In Cars 2, an oil crisis is mentioned. A corporation named Allinol pretends to sell biofuels, while its plans actually consist of preventing cars from using alternative energy sources. Allinol may have been run by BnL (or be just another name of BnL itself), which ended up inundating the entire Earth with oil. The world then becomes uninhabitable by humans, leading to the events of WALL-E. This movie is also the last known appearance of Luxo, Inc. with a "Luxo Airlines" ticket in the credits. Luxo, Inc. probably merged with BnL. Luxo, Inc. is also seen in Up where Carl's pills are from a pharmacy named "Luxo Drugs" In Cars 3, a BnL raceway appeared in one of Jackson Storm's victories. WALL-E(2805) Centuries thereafter, the world is highly polluted, with the only seen inhabitants being WALL-E and a cockroach he befriends, suggesting a survival of insects in the midst of this apocalyptical environment. Humans are extremely dependent on machines, which made them ignorant about their past and purpose. The Axiom's autopilot is an example of authoritarian machines fighting to maintain the current order where humans are dumb and decadent. The tree that grows at the end of the movie is described as the same tree near the ant colony in A Bug's Life. The year 2775 is referenced as the start of Captain B. McCrea's rule. A Bug's Life(2898) Insects, especially ants, form the most complex non-human society so far, with cities, cloth-wearing and even their own machines. This would be a result of an advanced evolution. Humans are not seen and barely mentioned, meaning they are either absent or uncommon. The same trailer from Monsters Inc. is seen, but the vegetation around is dead and in much smaller amount, suggesting the more polluted environment around. The ants are surviving descendants of today's insects, and have evolved to only have four limbs. Monsters, Inc and Monsters University(3100~5201) The animals who lived on Earth gradually mutate due to the radioactive pollution. They evolve into the monsters seen in the Monsters, Inc. franchise. The monsters eventually become the most advanced society in the timeline, with human-like cities, companies and universities. But they are even more advanced than humans, since the "dimension" to where monsters travel to obtain the energy required to power up is actually the past, where humans existed, and the doors are time machines built for this purpose. By the end of Monsters, Inc., the last movie in the chronology so far, monsters find out that laughter contains far more energy than fear, thus changing their main fuel. Negroni proposes that Boo is the same character as the witch seen in Brave. After the events of Monsters, Inc., Boo becomes upset about never seeing Sully again. Through her life, she tries to find a way to return to the monster world and find Sully. Remembering that wardrobe doors could lead to him, she eventually learns about their time travel properties and begins to use them. However, unable to determine to what time period she would travel, she visits several ones. Wood carvings of Sully and the Pizza Planet truck(the latter being a recurring easter egg in the Pixar films) are seen in the witch's cottage in Brave. Those carvings would mean that the witch is connected to Sully and knows about future technologies(cars), thus identifying her as Boo. Synopsis Worlds collide. The timeline as we know it begins to shatter. Time is of the essence. Time is what binds us together. It's what we're fighting for. Whether or not you've read Jon Negroni's absolutely brilliant Pixar Theory, you will understand and quite enjoy what I have to offer:a thrilling tale providing insight into the lives of the obscure people hidden behind our brave Pixar heroes. # Boo/Lady Mary, a time-traveling witch # Sasha Knight, a genius girl who unwillingly becomes another Kang The Conqueror # Pepperoni, a pizza truck-slash-time machine # Layla, a bride doll who keeps a dark secret # Dave, the giant squid from Finding Dory # Teekl, a robot who holds a lot of information about galaxy and aliens # Lily, a butterfly with wings really colorful they're scary Together, they will make sure that everybody gets their happily ever after. Starring * The 7 mentioned above * Characters from Cars Assault * Characters from Sasha & Company * All Pixar characters, one way or another Soundtrack * Songs from every Pixar movie, most notably: # You've Got A Friend In Me-Robert Goulet(end credit song) # If I Didn't Have You-Billy Crystal, John Goodman # I Swear-Main Cast(original song, half composed by the director and the other half by the musical directors)